ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Dickon Manwoody
Dickon Manwoody is an self-exiled knight and the current commander of the mercenary company, the Long Lances. Biography Dickon Manwoody was born the youngest child of Mors Manwoody and Elia Uller in 332 AC. As the youngest, he did not have to worry about the duties of becoming lord of Kingsgrave, but he still received the education of one. He formed a close bond with the maester of Kingsgrave and quickly developed a certain passion for anything to do with poisons. At the age of ten he would take to testing his concoctions on small animals, eventually working up to the hounds in the kennels. This last feat would earn him ire from his father and have him shipped off to Skyreach to be fostered with the Fowlers. At Skyreach, Dickon’s main instruction was in martial arts, which soon became apparent that the boy was deadly with basically any weapon in his hand. But he soon found his love with an eight foot steel spear with an ashen shaft, which he would polish incessantly daily. He would make good friends with Andar Fowler, Lord Fowler’s youngest child and the two would get into many escapades together, much to the dismay of Lord Fowler who saw Dickon to be corrupting Andar, as evidenced by finding them in bed together along with Andar’s cousin, Marianne. This would come to a head one day, when Dickon was seven and ten, when Lord Fowler sent the two at the head of a small force to rid the Red Mountains of a group of bandits that had been attacking travelers. The boys were ready to prove themselves and set off, only to be ambushed by the bandits. Their escort abandoned them at the first sight of the bandits, but the two did not notice this until they engaged the bandits head on. Horribly outnumbered, they turned tail to retreat, but not before one of the bandits was able to land a blow on Dickon’s face that completely ruined his left eye. Bleeding, and barely conscious, Dickon was able to ride alongside Andar back to Skyreach where a surprised Lord Fowler awaited them. The boys were knighted for their efforts and Dickon attended to by the maesters, but Lord Fowler’s seeming disappointment at the boy’s return bothered them deeply. The continued lack of empathy towards the boys by Lord Fowler grew more and more apparent as the days went by, until finally, two months after the incident, Andar confronted his father, with Dickon by his side. He asked his he meant for them to die that day, and when he said yes, the boys flew into a rage and in the ensuing struggle, killed him. Though Dickon would land the killing blow, as to spare Andar the curse of a kinslayer. The boys would flee Skyreach and make a self-imposed exile to Essos, where they would wander Tyrosh for a year before joining up with the Long Lances. Both would rise through the ranks together with Dickon becoming one of the head company saboteurs, becoming proficient in killing strategic targets, leaving their forces unorganized and weak to attack. Following the previous leader, Belorno Ostaris’ death, which he totally did not have a hand in due to denying a contract with Volantis, Dickon would become the new Commander with Andar has his captain and he would turn the company on the road to Volantis, to see what this deal was for himself. Recent Events Dickon travels to Volantis, where he is contracted to escort a convoy into the Dothraki Sea, so that they may strike a deal with a Khal. Timeline 332 AC: Born to the Lord Mors Manwoody and Lady Elia Uller 342 AC: Sent to foster at Skyreach Fourth Moon, 349 AC: Loses eye in bandit attack Sixth Moon, 349 AC: Dickon and Andar Fowler kill Lord Fowler and flee to Essos. 350 AC: The boys join up with the Long Lances, who promise them good food, good gold, plenty of cunts to fuck, and plenty to idiots to kill 370 AC: After twenty years of service, Dickon becomes the Commander of the Long Lances, following the death of Belorno Ostaris. Family Father: Lord Mors Manwoody Mother: Lady Elia Uller Four older brothers, and one older sister